Necessary Rewards
by Lilac Summers
Summary: There are some lines you just do not cross with Donna, or be prepared to pay the consequences.


_**Fic: Necessary Rewards  
**_Author: Lilac Summers  
Fandom: Doctor Who  
Pairing: Ten/Donna  
Rating: PG

AN: You don't come between Donna and her chocolate, yo! Pretty blatant Donna/Doc shipping. If not your favored pairing, go no further.

* * *

"DOCTOR!"

The Doctor startled, furiously shoving a silver wrapper in his pocket and trying to assume his most innocent look, just in time for Donna to stalk into the library.

"Doctorrrr," she growled.

He attempted a nonchalant pose, hoping she wouldn't hear the crinkling of the wrapper as he shifted.

"Yes, Donna?"

"Don't you 'yes, Donna' me! I know you ate it!"

"Ate it? Ate what?" he batted his eyes, tried for a combination puppy/doe/savior-of-worlds look that rarely failed him.

Alas, Donna was immune.

"MY CHOCOLATE BALL-BUNNY THINGY! The one from planet Dextrimous-some-number-or-other. The one I've been saving all week? The ONE THAT HAD MY NAME ON IT!"

She waved a neon yellow post it at him, with "Donna's! Touch it and die, Martian!" written in black block letters on it.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, don't you? And here I was, thinking 'oh no, Donna. Don't keep it in your room. If you put your name on it, the Doctor wouldn't touch it. He'll respect your stuff, Donna.'" She stomped over to him, shoved the note so close to his face he went cross-eyed.

"Tell me, Doctor. Is this written in some strange, alternate-universe language that dumb, stupid Martians can't understand? Dumb, stupid Martians that speak 426_ other useless languages?"_

"But I'm innocent! I didn't-"

"Oh, you didn't? Then who did? The ghosts of companions past?"

"Wellll..."

"Aaargh!" she screamed in frustration. "I can't believe you! I've been looking forward to that all week! It was my reward for not smacking you in over 5 days!"

"Wait, you need a reward for not smacking me?"

"I'm trying," she hissed in a truly dangerous voice, "to be a _better person. _I'm_trying _not to murder you on a daily basis. Like when you left me handcuffed to the bed in the prince's bedroom an extra ten minutes because you got distracted by the threadcount of his sheets. I need to give myself an incentive not to___kill _you. Or for when you took me to the planet of the bikinis, where all the men wear suits but the women must wear bikinis on threat of death."

She was so close she positively loomed over him. How she was able to do that when, in fact, he was a full head taller than she was a mystery.

"I'M TRYING TO BE A MORE GENTLE AND UNDERSTANDING PERSON," she hollered in his face.

"But _you...__you _just took my only incentive away," she poked him viciously in the chest with every 'you'. It took all his considerable control not to wince and/or rub his chest. At the threat of impending death, he figured the less he moved the more likely he was to survive. Like facing a bear, maybe.

She stepped back one stingy inch, and he dared to breathe a little more easily. However, when she looked at him speculatively, his respiratory bypass kicked in again.

"I want it back," she stated definitively.

"Errrr."

"You ate it, and I want it back."

"Donna, that could take up to 8 hours."

"EWWWWWW!" she shrieked, and he belatedly figured that maybe it wasn't the time for an off-color joke.

Quick as a snake she snagged his tie, pulled his face down to her level. "I could strangle you right now. The TARDIS would be the only one to know, and she's on my side." A low hum of agreement from his treacherous ship echoed through the library.

"Maybe the next you will keep his sticky. Fingers. Off . My. Chocolate," she emphasized with a quick yank of his tie for each word.

He gulped.

Suddenly her eyes zeroed in on his lips, grew even more wide and indignant. "You bastard! You just _now_ ate it, didn't you?"

"No! Donna-"

"You've still got bleedin' chocolate on your lips!"

He stared back at her, hunched over nearly double by the grip she had on his tie, and watched his life flash before his eyes.

It was gonna take a while; he had a really long life.

He was on year 345 (a good year, a solid year) when his recounting came to a stuttering halt.

Because Donna Noble was snogging him.

Her lips were insistent upon his, soft but demanding and _oh... _He gasped and she swept in, tongue dancing over his, tasting every recess of his mouth and making his flavor her own. He heard her deep throaty purr or appreciation._Dear Rassilon!_

And just as suddenly he was released, stumbling back as he tried to catch unnecessary breath, (respiratory bypass! when would he learn?) chest heaving and hearts thudding and overall feeling as though little firecrackers of delight were zinging through his body.

Donna stood completely still in front of him, eyes closed, lips damp. Slowly her pink, extremely talented tongue peeked out to leisurely capture the last traces of him from her lips. His fists opened and clenched at his sides.

Abruptly her eyes opened, pierced him with a laser-blue gaze. Her hand reached out to him, wiped his bottom lip with her thumb.

He watched, transfixed, as she then daintily licked her thumb clean.

There was a high keening noise coming from somewhere, he noted. Embarrassingly he realized it was coming from him. He forced himself to stop, just barely.

"Best chocolate _ever_," she breathed. She turned on her heel, began to march out of the library only to turn around halfway to the door and send an aggrieved look his way. "So what are you waiting for?"

He stared at her mutely, still trying to will feeling into his legs.

"Get a move on! You're taking me back to that planet and then buying me bucket-loads of that chocolate and if you so ever even _look _at it, so help me, Sunshine," she threatened, "___they will never find your body_."

With that she exited. It took a couple of false starts before he could follow, but then he was bounding after her, a most ridiculous grin on his face.

Yeah, she might kill him. But dear god, it'd be worth it.

* * *

_fin_


End file.
